1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of using an electromagnetic forming machine to form a panel assembly by using the repulsive force of opposing magnetic fields to hem the panels together.
2. Background Art
The joining of inner and outer panels to make a panel assembly by hemming flanges on the outer panel over onto the inner panel using mechanical forces, such as those applied by a double action press, is well known in the art. In some instances, however, the exterior panel may lack sufficient formability needed to provide a sharp hemming radius. Additionally, the use of mechanical force to hem inner and outer panels together may result in unacceptably long cycle times. The present invention addresses these issues.